Peter
|image = |kanji = ピーター |romaji = Pītā |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |affiliation = Noah's Ark Circus |previous affiliation = |occupation = Noah's Ark Circus' Trapeze Artist |previous occupation = |base of operations = Noah's Ark Circus Camp |status = Deceased |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 24 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Peter (ピーター, Pītā) works with Wendy as a trapeze artist in the Noah's Ark Circus. Together, they are introduced as the "gasp-inducing flying blanco".Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 20 Appearance Peter appears as a young boy with short, thick, blond hair. As part of his circus act, he wears a small hat adorned with feathers, a ruffled collar, a vest, puffy shorts with stars on them, and tights, all of which representing shades of green.Kuroshitsuji manga; Volume 8, Cover Page His makeup consists of three diamonds painted under his right eye. When going out, he dresses in a cape-like coat and black gloves, with moons and stars charms attached; the charms act as hidden retractable wires used for attacking enemies. In the past, Peter wore ragged, shabby clothes. Despite this seeming to be several years ago, he does not appear any older now than he did then; his growth is abnormally stunted. Personality Peter is short-tempered and unmannerly; he is prone to violence, and often makes rude, sarcastic remarks. He harbors no qualms about killing other individuals, or even striking or threatening other members of the circus. Despite his tendency to anger easily, he is capable of making quick decisions, such as when he abandons attacking Finnian to take out a more serious threat.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, page 11 He is perceptive and keen, as demonstrated by his ability to swiftly deduce the reason for the Phantomhive's large gun collection.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, page 17 Peter may bear some ill will toward Doll, as he frequently belittles her as someone much too childish.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, page 21''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 29, page 23 He may also not be very fond of Snake, as he has threatened to take Snake's life if he fails to perform well.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, page 14 However, he cares deeply about Wendy, as he is almost always by her side, and tends to her injured ankle.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 29, page 29 He also seems to respect Jumbo, as he listens to his advice, and is greatly distressed when Jumbo is killed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, page 5 History Peter grew up in an alley in the East End, referred to as a gutter, with the other first-tier circus members, less Snake. Joker stated that they came together because they were each defective in a way. In Peter's and Wendy's case, they are trapped in children's bodies.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 3 For this reason, even though they seem to be the youngest of the circus members, they may actually be significantly older; this is implied when Peter reprimands Doll for being a child, despite appearing to be younger than her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, page 21 As thieves, they were unsuccessful, and they barely managed to survive. At some point, Baron Kelvin found them in the alley and adopted them. After living at his manor for some time, they decided to start a circus, and Peter and Wendy formed the trapeze act.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, pages 3-5 Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus Arc Peter, along with the other members of the Noah's Ark Circus, parades the streets of London, in order to uplift the spirits of people and garner attention for their circus group.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 33-34 At a circus show that Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis attend, Peter and Wendy are presented by Joker as the duo that form the flying trapeze act, and they perform befittingly.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 20 After the show, he and Wendy mock Sebastian for getting bitten by a tiger.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, page 2 Later, Joker introduces Ciel and Sebastian, new second-tier members, to Wendy and the rest of the group.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, pages 38-40 Some time after Ciel and Sebastian joined the circus, Peter is intended to put on another performance. However, when Wendy twists her ankle,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 23 Sebastian is called in as her replacement, and because Peter insists on staying with her and refuses to give him a hand, Sebastian is forced to do the performance with William T. Spears.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 27 Later, Peter gathers with Joker and Jumbo, and learns that Ciel and Sebastian invaded their tents, their motives obscure. He insults Snake and Doll, and asks if they should carry out the plan that night. In the end, he agrees with Joker about consulting Father first.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 20-21 The next day, he slaps Doll after learning that Ciel and Sebastian have left the circus. He is stopped by Jumbo, and eventually concedes that they should carry out the plan the next night without Joker.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 29, pages 23-26 's gun collection.]] That night, they go to the Phantomhive manor, where they split up in an attempt to accomplish their goal quickly.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, pages 29-30 After a little while, Wendy and Peter hear Jumbo calling out to them, telling them to leave the mansion. When they run to his location, they discover that Finnian has already killed him. Angrily, they approach Finnian and engage in a brief battle. They decide to split him in half with a wire strung between the two of them, but Wendy is shot by an unseen sniper.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, pages 3-10 .]] Peter abandons Finnian, recognizing that the sniper is the bigger threat. He approaches the rooftop where the shots came from and finds a large amount of rifles. Mey-Rin manages to land a shot on his left arm, and he rushes to conceal himself. To his shock, he discovers that Mey-Rin is the sole sniper, and that the extravagant number of rifles is simply to shorten reload time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, pages 11-17 Then, Peter decides it is necessary to warn Beast and Dagger, and leaps to go to tell them. While he is flying through the air, Mey-Rin aims a rifle at him. Subsequently, he lies dead inside the Phantomhive manor, indicating that the shots were powerful enough to blow him through a window.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, pages 18-19 Quotes * (To Snake) "Which means we're outta tonight's show, but I'll do for you if'n you make a mess of things!"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, page 15 * (About Mey-Rin) "It's like Jumbo said. We'll have to temporarily split up. But if I don't tell Dagger and the others... What the hell is with these random people? Random? It sure is weird. Even if they have a huge amount of rifles, how come they can fire so accurately, and with such speed? They are using these rifles as though they are handguns!?"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, page 17 Trivia * Peter may be based on Peter Pan. They share the same name, dress in the green,Image:Wendy and Peter color.png their partners' names are Wendy, and are both stuck as children.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 3 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc